


First Christmas

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	First Christmas

 

Kara was excited. It was her first Christmas. The holiday was weird to her. They were celebrating the birth of a baby by giving each other presents? And what about the jolly man who would climb down chimneys? But needless to say, she was excited. How could she not? Everyone around her was excited. They were always smiling, and decorating. She couldn’t do anything. But that didn’t mean her foster family let her watch.

“Christmas is about family. You are around your loved ones. It’s a special day,” Eliza told her, rubbing her back.

They would explain what meant what, and why they were doing it. She helped Eliza and Alex make cookies for Santa Claus. She was told that he loved cookies, and he would get hungry while he traveled. She nodded, as if she understood about it. But then, Santa traveled all around the world, and he was bound to get tired.

It was December 24 th . And Kara couldn’t keep still. She kept looking at the clock, as she waited for it to hit twelve. She wanted to catch this Santa Claus. She wanted to meet him, and thank him. She shook her head, as she started to feel sleepy. She couldn’t get sleepy, not yet.

The door started to fade away, as her eyes closed. She was soon asleep.

**XxX**

Kara shot up, as she realized that she missed Santa. She ran to the living room, to see a pile of gifts that weren’t there before. She looked to see the cookies were gone, and the glass of milk was empty. Her eyes widened, as she looked at Alex. “He’s real.”

Eliza looked to her husband, who had his arm wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek and watched as Kara looked through the present. (She had just discovered her X-Ray vision. Luckily, they knew about lead, and used it to make sure Kara  _ had _ to open her presents.)

She stopped, when she saw a present from Kal-El. It was small, the size of her palm. She looked at her foster family, and notice that they were watching her. She slowly opened her first present. It was a box. She opened the box, to a gold necklace with the family crest on it. She gently touched it.

She knew that she wouldn’t be able to wear it out in the open. No one could know she was related to the great  _ Superman _ . But she would always cherish it.

“Merry Christmas Kara,” Alex whispered, as she pushed her presents towards the young girl. Kara looked at them, and smiled. She looked to the family.

It was her first Christmas and one she was never going to forget.


End file.
